


Dark Harry

by deansammycas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BSM, Big Brother, F/M, boyfriend niall, brother, brother harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansammycas/pseuds/deansammycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an insanely over protective, over controlling brother who is left to raise is younger sister Annie. Things are a little hectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bedtime.”

His voice made me jump seeing as it came out of virtually nowhere. I had been positioned on the couch with a book and my favorite show on for a good three hours and I hadn’t moved since I sat down. Last I had seen of Harry he was working out in his bedroom, blasting some music that I could still slightly hear even with his door shut and the telly on loudly. But I, somehow, had zoned out so completely that I didn't notice the music being turned off, Harry showering, or even notice him walking into the living room and standing almost directly in front of me in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts with sopping wet hair.  
He chuckled when I jumped and shook his head, glancing at the telly screen behind him, “Too much screen time for you huh? You get way too absorbed. You said you would read a book during commercials but I highly doubt that happened.”  
I pouted, craning my neck to see around his form, “Well I read a bit in the beginning and then things on screen got intense and my favorite commercials kept coming on. Besides this book is boring Harry, I don't know why you’re making me read it. I’d much rather re-read Harry Potter. But this is my favorite show and you’re blocking the screen-”  
“Am I?” Harry raised an eyebrow before reaching over and flicking off the TV completely. “There now, that’s much better isn’t it? Into bed, come on. And I don't want to hear anymore fuss about reading Jane Eyre. It’s summer holiday and you should be doing at least one thing that’s going to make sure your mind doesn't turn to goop. Besides, mum made me read that book when I was your age and it’s not as bad as it seems.”  
I groaned, pushing the book off the couch in an attempt to protest Harry, who was not amused. It seemed what I considered a push was technically a throw and it hit the wall behind Harry’s head, flopping to the ground. I wasn't really bothered about reading it; in the end I would be proud I finished it. I was just angry that he was making me read it and had turned off my favorite program ten minutes before it was over. But I knew better than to ask for those ten minutes. It would just make him bossier and possibly make him say I didn't need to watch TV at all. So instead I threw a book.  
Harry bent over and picked it back up, staring at me with raised eyebrows, “You clearly need to get yourself into bed before you do something stupid and get into trouble.”   
“Harry it’s only 10:50,” I whined, leaning back into the couch. “I’m sixteen. I shouldn't have a bedtime.”  
“You are very grumpy and whiny tonight,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You know arguing with me will get you nothing but trouble so if I were you, I would just march my bum into the bathroom and brush my teeth.” I stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, jumping as he swatted me when I walked by; as much as I disagreed with him, I didn't want a fight. Harry had been this commanding our entire lives and I grew to adore it as much as I hated it.  
He was bossy but very loving, protective, sweet, and nerdy so it did make up for how much he annoyed me in the end. Moving into his loft apartment with him when our parents passed away in a car crash was terrifying at first. My parents always gave me so much more freedom than Harry did while we were growing up; he was almost more of a parent then they were. Whenever I used to visit him in London he would be on my grill 24/7 whilst back home in Holmes Chapel I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. So the prospect of having him as my new legal guardian had been frightening. But I quickly got over it when I realized that no matter how protective and controlling he was, he was still going to put me first.  
Harry was waiting in my room after I had washed away my makeup, changed and brushed my teeth. He was sitting on my bed, thumbing through the messages on his phone but looked up and smiled when I came in, “Tired princess?”  
“Believe it or not, I’m actually wide awake,” I said in mock surprise. “Maybe it has something to do with the time or my age-“  
“Ah, get into bed troublemaker,” Harry rolled his eyes, pulling back my covers. I handed him my mobile before he even asked and climbed into the bed, rolling around so I didn't have to face him as he pulled the covers back up and sat down. “Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” I sighed loudly before rolling around to face Harry.  
He smiled softly, reaching down and brushing a piece of hair away from my face, “You know this is all because I know what’s best.”   
I nodded slowly, closing my eyes as he bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, “Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.”  
“I love you too Harry.”  
I watched him straighten up, leaving the room and flicking my light off but leaving my door open a crack with the hall light on. Whether he thought I needed to nightlight or he just wanted to be able to hear me if I ever needed him, I didn't know. But he never shut my door. And that was really nothing compared to the other ways he babied me.


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell when I woke up the next morning that I had slept in, which was odd. Normally Harry would be shaking me awake by eight every morning and asking me if I wanted to go for a run with him. To which I would promptly reply no, roll over and roll my eyes at his threat that I better be up and dressed before he got home. But I always was and I always had smoothies waiting for him. The one time I continued to sleep in, Harry had come into the room all sweaty and jumped on the bed until I rolled off. Then when I hit the floor he bent over and smacked my bum twice, and said firmly, “You’re not going to be lazy just because it’s summer.”  
But apparently Harry decided it was okay to be lazy every once in a while because it most definitely was not eight. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the noises coming from the living room. Deep voices were shouting and I could hear the soundtrack to one of Harry’s favorite video games playing, the sound muffled by my mostly closed door. It seemed we had company. And by company, I mean it seemed some of Harry’s friends were over which was always entertaining and welcome. Slowly getting out of bed, I pulled on a pair of soccer shorts, ran a hand through my hair and walked out into the living room, yawning loudly.  
“Kiddo! You’re up!” one of Harry’s four best friends, Liam, called from the couch. I glanced over to where he was sat in a black t-shirt and jeans and smiled. Out of all of Harry’s friends, Liam was probably the most muscular and almost always had a snapback and sunglasses on. He had these adorable brown eyes with laugh crinkles that were prominent whenever he smiled and even though he looked very intimidating, he was very sweet. Liam’s girlfriend’s name was Sophia and she was lovely. I hadn’t met her enough to be able to call her a friend or give a proper review on her but from what I could see, she made Liam incredibly happy and would probably be around more often.  
Liam was sat next to Niall, the very single, very attractive Niall who had mixed blonde and brown hair, amazing blue eyes, and was rarely seen without a smile. He was taller than me, built fairly well, and was always heard laughing or talking loudly about something that excited him (mostly football). As I walked closer to the couch, Niall looked over and winked before blowing me a kiss. I rolled my eyes but blushed and fell onto the couch next to Liam, snuggling into his side.  
Harry hated when Niall flirted with me. Well Harry hated when anyone flirted with me but it was an added insult if it happened to be one of his best friends. Whenever Harry caught him doing it he would flip out and yell at Niall to knock it off who would only laugh and continue to flirt anyways. It made Harry so angry, but at the same time he loved Niall and Niall was a big part of both of our lives so in the end there wasn't much he could do about it.  
I knew no matter how much I liked Niall, it wouldn’t matter because Harry would never let us be together so I’d given up on that years ago. Besides, I was sixteen and he was twenty, it just wasn't logical. So I had gone and found myself another boyfriend who wasn't nearly as fun or cute but it sure was fun to sneak around. It was easy to hide him from harry during the school year but now that it was summer, I barely got to see him. Oddly enough, I didn't miss him too much.  
“Annie,” Harry’s concerned voice came from behind me making me smile slightly. I sat up and looked over at him, grinning at his worried face. “Are you all right darling? I went to wake you up before my run but you felt warm so I let you sleep in.”   
I nodded, yawning again and answering, “I feel fine.” But Harry was Harry, and he still came over to crouch in front of me, feeling my forehead nervously, “You’re a little warm. Come into the kitchen.”  
“Harry I’m really-“  
“Kitchen. Now.” He had already stood up and was on his way after sending me a quick glare. I glanced over at Liam who was hiding a smile and he patted my shoulder and shrugged, “Better listen kiddo.”   
I still remembered the first time the boys acknowledged how much Harry had changed after our parents died. He never shut himself away like I had at first but his attitude had changed and I could tell his friend’s missed him. It wasn't that he wasn't the same with them, personality wise, but if it was anything concerning me he became ridiculously controlling. It was rare Harry went anywhere without me and that mostly meant he was not going to all the parties and clubs that he used to with the boys. All of them had stepped in when my parents died and were helping him with me, which meant they were just as protective as he was. But they also knew the times that Harry and I would spend away from each other were important and they were rare.  
It was almost as if Harry was afraid if he left me, even for a second, that I would die too and leave him completely alone. There was no doubt in my mind that Harry had genuinely considered homeschooling me but thankfully Zayn and Louis (Harry’s other two best friends) had been able to talk him out of it. If it weren’t for the four other most important people in my life, I surely would’ve lost my mind by now.  
Harry was rummaging around in the kitchen when I walked in. There was a glass of orange juice on the counter and when he turned around he was holding a thermometer. Dramatically gagging, I turned away from him and whined as he put his hands on my waist and lifted me to sit on the counter. He stood in front of me, holding the thermometer up to my mouth and looking stern, “Open your mouth Annie.”   
“Harry you know how much I hate those things,” I whined, bouncing up and down. “They always make me gag and-“  
“If you don't open your mouth, I could always put you over my knee and do it the other way,” he smirked, teasing me. And although I heard the joke in his voice, we both knew if I resisted for much longer, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. So I grudgingly opened my mouth, letting him place it under my tongue glared at him as he ruffled my hair, “Keep it closed kiddo.”  
He turned around, wiping down the kitchen counter and placing a piece of bread in the toaster before coming back over to me and pulling it out a minute later. “Course. Fever. This is fantastic.”  
I ignored what he said and hopped down from the counter, moving to go back out to Liam and Niall but Harry grabbed my upper arm, “Ah ah, where are you going? You get straight back into bed!”  
“Harry I really don't feel that bad-“   
“That’s because it’s just beginning,” he said wisely, turning me to face my room. “So you march right into your room and get back into bed and I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
“Harry, I just got up,” I pleaded, sending him a pout. “It’s going to be so boring and I don't even feel sick yet.”  
He sighed, looking down at me and rolling his eyes, “All right then you get into my bed and Liam, Niall, and I will all come in and keep you company. We can watch a movie or a show or something. Final decision, you’re resting so we can keep this fever from going up because we have a busy week ahead of us and can't afford you being sick. Mind me and get into my bed right now before I put you there.”  
I groaned loudly but two minutes later I could be found snuggled up on Harry’s king sized bed under his fluffy white comforter and feeling a lot more exhausted than I had originally thought I was. I flipped his gigantic telly on, some reality show blasting, and closed my eyes, cuddling into his pillow. Breathing deeply, I heard the door opened but kept my eyes closed, assuming it was just Harry here to worry more. I wasn't expecting someone to leap onto the bed and practically fall on top of me.  
“You’re really sick then?” an Irish accent questioned dubiously.   
I opened my eyes slowly and scrambled back when I realized how close Niall’s face was to my own. He was hovering over me, eyebrows raised in question.   
“Sadly, it seems I am,” I shrugged before pulling the blankets up sharply and making him fall onto my other side. He propped himself up on an elbow and smirked, “Doctor Harry is going to be very controlling, more so than usual.”  
“Is that possible?”  
“I’d say so yeah-“  
“What are you two doing?” Harry’s voice asked sharply from the doorway, making Niall look at me and roll his eyes before answering, “Harry, we’re just talking, not everything I do is flirt with you sister. Give me some credit.”  
I glanced over at Harry who was biting his lip but nodded, “Right well, get away from her at least. It’d be stupid if you got sick too and I am not taking care of you if you do. You’re whiny and needy when you’re sick.”  
Niall frowned but rolled off the bed, standing in front of Harry and pouting, “You really wouldn't take care of me Hazza?”  
Harry was younger than Niall. Not by a considerate amount but he was definitely younger. So Harry being the youngest of the five, Niall was most definitely the baby. They couldn't stand seeing Niall hurt and took care of him as best they could, even when he didn't want them to. So with Niall pouting in front of him and looking like a kicked puppy, Harry rolled his eyes but reached forward and ruffled his hair, “Obviously if it came down to it I would. But don't just go about trying to get sick now to get some cuddling. I’ve got a baby sister to take care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think:)


End file.
